Josette Crenshaw and the Dangers of Deceit (Prototype Name)
Chapter 1: The Forbidden Forest Josette was a 12 year old, with very light blonde hair, light green eyes, and fair skin. She was pretty without a doubt, but at the present moment, Draco was disgusted with her. He was angry that Josette had refused to help him get Potter and Granger into trouble. Josette always got sick in the pit of her stomach when she saw him now. It just was not his place to get Gryffindor in trouble. Draco had never been much of tattle-tail, but lately he had been desperate to show Potter and Granger up mostly because of Potter's fame and Granger's brains. Josette had gotten to the point where she had just let Draco do whatever he had wanted and not bothered to stop him. She knew he would not listen to him no matter what she said. He was too proud for his own good. '' ''On the night of Draco's punishment, Josette wished him luck and was greeted with angry silence. Josette rolled her light green eyes and went off into the dorm to study for her upcoming astronomy exam. As if learning Jupiter's moons was not hard enough already, Draco had to be a jerk along with it. As she finished up her studying of Jupiter's moons and after putting forth some effort in studying for her Potions exam, she went off for bed early. Josette briefly wondered what Draco would be doing for detention that night as she laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. She looked up at the emerald tapestries hung on the walls and slowly drifted off to sleep. It was not long before Josette began to writhe a bit and moan quietly. '' ''Suddenly Josette was sneaking through the corridors of the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was located. All around her there was darkness, but she could hear a whispering- a soft, hissing sort of whispering, calling her from the dungeons of the Hogwarts castle. She followed the passageways carefully, taking secret passages she never knew existed, and before she knew it, she was walking down steps of Hogwarts. In the midnight sky, the moon shone brightly, lighting the grounds as she made her way towards the Forbidden Forest. Her eyes were wide open and dilated, and she seemed as if in a daze. As she entered the Forbidden Forest, she pulled her wand out, using a Lumos spell without ever saying a word. '' ''She walked through the forest for a while before stopping at the sound of Hagrid's voice. '' ''"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups- Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang an' this idiot." The anger in Hagrid's voice was evident. He whispered something to Harry just before Harry and Draco went off with Fang. '' ''Josette followed the trio for almost half and hour, walking quietly in her stupified state until the three came across a trail of blood that had led straight to a dead unicorn. The white creature laid pitifully on the ground, it's pearly mane sprawled on the ground and Harry uttered a word to Malfoy, stopping him in his tracks. If Josette had been conscious of her surroundings, she probably would have mourned for the beautiful creature, but instead, she simply watched, as if waiting for something. There was a slithering sound and out of the shadows, crawled a hooded figure like a prowling beast. The trio stared completely still, unable to move as they watched the creature latch onto the unicorn's wound and begin to drink the blood. Malfoy screamed, bolting off with Fang leaving Harry alone with the beast. It was then that the hooded figure turned and stared straight at Josette who was standing behind Harry and then after a moment switched his gaze to Harry. Unicorn blood dripped down the figure's black cloak, staining it silver. '' ''As the hooded figure moved forward, a centaur jumped over Harry to defend him warding the hooded figure off. Josette skirted the clearing the centaur and Harry were in and followed at a jog, remaining as quiet as possible. Josette's eyes looked straight ahead as she followed the fleeing figure that seemed to be calling to her, whispering...almost hissing. '' ''"Wait..." She murmured, her trance state making her voice slightly monotone. The creature must have heard her because it turned and advanced on her quickly. It knocked her onto her back-side against a tree and through the shadow of the hood, she could see the slitted red eyes. '' ''She reached forward to touch the figure, completely awestruck and the figure's hood fell off. In front of her sat a deformed version of what the Dark Lord had once been. On the edge of withering away, on the edge of death was this pale, almost green-ish, being with red eyes and snake-like slits for nostrils. She stared for a few minutes before the Dark Lord pulled his hood up and turned away from her, leaving her to return to the castle and bed before anyone could notice she was gone. '' ''The next morning, Draco came to sit with her at the breakfast table and started ranting about how aweful his detention had been. "It was a servant's work. They made me do a servant's work and they nearly got me killed!" Draco re-hashed his story of meeting Lord Voldemort, but of course, he did not know what the creature had been, but by the end of the conversation, Josette was left in a state of deja vu. Nothing more, nothing less. Preview I'm not going to start writing just yet, but I will probably tomorrow. Here is a preview for now though. :) The room was pitch black apart from the occasional moonlight seeping between the leaves of the weeping willow just outside the window. In the bed a few feet from the window, a young adolescent lay on her stomach, her light blonde hair splayed across her pillow reflecting the moonlight a bit. The moonlight shone on a wooden engraving at the edge of her bed which had her name carved in cursive lettering with a flawless technique that could have been executed by no muggle in existance. On the contrary, a highly skilled, witch or wizard had set upon the dark wooden bed frame the encantation that resulted in the lettering which clearly and beautifully spelled out 'Josette.' Without warning, Josette's hair suddenly began to change colors, not quickly, but slowly from light blonde to auburn to brown and black, touching every color in between. After a few minutes, the rate that her hair was changing quickened, along with her breathing and the twitching of her half-hidden eye-lids. Breaking the silence that clung to the house, she began to moan; however, the moan was not that of fear, but that of pain. What started as a moan quickly evolved into gasps of pain and eventually, even a scream that sent her parents running down the hallway from their bedroom. "Josie!" A middle-aged woman thrusted the door wide open and kneeled beside the girl's bed who continued to scream in her sleep. Her mother shook her as her father watched helplessly from behind. "Josie, honey, wake up." '' ''Josette's eyes slowly began to open, revealing light green irises that were dilated in fear. "Don't...don't kill my mother..." Josette whimpered, her voice pitifully frail as she drowsily struggled in her mother's grasp. "Lord...don't kill her..." I'll keep writing soon. This is actually an excerpt from about halfway through her third year. The story actually begins in her second. A link to her wiki is here. http://harrypotterfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Josette_'Josie'_Josephina_Crenshaw (the linker isn't working. xD)